


I See A Darkness

by Silvermoonphantom (Daitoshi)



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daitoshi/pseuds/Silvermoonphantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working a case, Dean and Sam run into a problem, and they make the worse decision possible: they kidnap two members of the BAU. Between Fedsitting and hunting a killer who's collecting siblings, the boys aren't having their best day ever.<br/>(link to ff.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See A Darkness

https://m.fanfiction.net/s/6766303/1/

 

Fanfiction will not allow imports, so here is a link

Note - I am not this story's author. I just wanted it in my collection on AO3.


End file.
